yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ruh-ul Mesnevi/91
91.BEYT ORJİNAL METİN LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 1. ازادب يرنوركشتست اين فلك LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR. Dedi ki: “Çare şundan ibaret: bu derdin iyileşmesi için o adamı getirelim.Kuyumcuyu o uzak şehirden çağır, onu altınla, elbise ile aldat.” He answers: “The plan is, we have to get him brought here. Tell that goldsmith in that far off place that he must come; offer him a robe of honour and some gold, an enormous sum. 2. وزادب معصوم وياك ادملك LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR, Padişah, hekimden bu sözü duyunca nasihatini, candan gönülden kabul etti. When the king had finished hearing that from the physician, his heart and soul he welcomed guidance from this wise man. Ruh-ul Mesnevi/91 ile ilgili daha fazla bilgiye Vikikaynak'dan ulaşabilirsiniz. İsmet ile hıfzın miyânında fark budur ki,İsmet/enbiyâ vü melâikeye ve hıfz evliyaya göredir. Masumun cemî cevahiri masum olduğu gibi sırrı dahi masumdur. Fe-emmâ mahfuzun sırrı mahfuz olmak şart değildir. Belki evliyaya bazı havâtır hutur eder ki, tarîk-ı hıfzın muktezâsı değildir. Suâl olunursa ki, hemm-i Yûsuf aleyhisselâm ne mânaya mahmûldur?Maa-hâzâ min külli'l-vücûh nebî masumdur. Cevâb budur ki, taht-ı teklîfde dâhil olmayan kasddır ki, gayr-i ihtiyarîdir. Pes ismetini münâfî değildir. Zîrâ cemî merâtibde burhanla müeyyeddir. Bade-zâ ismet lafzında işaret vardır ki, melekden bi'1-fiil isyan sâdır olmaz. Zîrâ ibâdeti tabiîdir. Velâkin bi'1-kuvve şânındandır. Ve illâ neden masum olur. Ve Kuran'da gelir. Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet لايعصون الله ما ا مرهم ويفعلون ما يومرونء ر Allah'ın kendilerine buyurduğuna karşı gelmeyen ve emredildiklerini yapan melekler vardır (Tahrim 6) Pes isyan sânından olmayan kimse adem-i isyanla medh olunmaz. Meselâ zina şanından olmayan kimesne iffetle medh olunamaz. Şâir nezâiri dahi buna kıyâs oluna. Suâl olunur ki, Hârût u Mârût'dan bi'lfiil isyan sâdır olduğu meşhurdur. Cevâb budur ki, melek oldukları cihetden bi'1-fiil sudûr-ı isyan müsellem değildir. Eğerçi ki, bazı terk-i ulâya müteallık nesnenin sudûru nakl olunur. Zelle-i enbiyâ gibi. Ve alâ takdiri'teslîm vücûdlarmda kuvâ-yı beşeriye terkîb olundukdan sonra sudûruna mahmuldür. Zîra bu sûretde beşer mizacında olmuş olurlar. Ve bu ibtilâda hikmet-i benî âdem hakkında olan şamâtetleri idi. Nitekim hadisde gelir: Hadis Metni Meali Kaynak دع ا لشماتةعن اخيك فيعافيه الله ويتبليك Kardeşin hakkında şamatayı bırak, Allah ona afiyet verir ve seni de yüceltir (Hadis Kaynağı Buraya Yazılacaktır) Ve bu takrirden ismet ü hıfzda enbiyâ vü evliyanın ahvâli dahi malûm oldu. Mana-yı mısra-ı evvel budur ki; felek edeb sebebiyle pür-nûr oldu. Yâni emr-i Hakk'a [u hükm-i ilâhîye musahhar olmakla şems ü kamer ü şâir [[kevâkib-i neyyire vu nücûm-ı zahire ile münevver oldu. Ve caizdir ki, feleğin nûrâniyeti ehl-i melekûtun [158 envâr u âdabından tesîr ola. Zîra eflâk-ı savâmi ehl-i melekûtdur. Sual olunursa ecrâm-ı neyyire ya kanâdil-i arşıyye veya envâr-ı Ilâhiyyeden urûk-ı nûrâniyedir, pes nice envâr-ı ehl-i melekût olur? Cevâb budur ki, bu kelâm temsîle mahmuldür. Veyâhud ecrâm-ı neyyireden gayrı vechle tenvîre masrûfdur. Maa-hâzâ caizdir ki, envâr-ı ehl-i melekût ecrâm-ı neyyireye sebeb-i hâfî ola. Zîrâ bir nesnenin esbâb-ı kesîresi olmak baîd değildir. Ve caizdir ki, vech-i arzda olan ehl-i zikrin envârından olmağa mahmul ola. Ve bu iki manâ-yı âhire beyt-i atîde mısrâ-ı evvel karîne-i celîyedir. Zîrâ küsûf-ı âftâb dahi güstâhî-i nâsdandır. Nefs-i âf-tâbdan değil. Nitekim gelse gerekdir. Aslı budur ki, semevât ervah u arz, ecsâm mertebesidir. Pes enfüsde envâr-ı zikrle ervah münevver olduğu gibi âfâkda dahi münevverdir. Ve melâike âfâkın bazı kuvâsıdır. Pes envâr-ı melâike dahi hakîkatde envârını benî âdem'e tâbi ve ondan müstafâzdır. Mana-yı mısrâ-yı sânî budur ki; dahi melek edeb cihetiyle günâhdan masum u âlâvişden pâk geldi. Nitekim emr-i secde hâlleri malûm oldu. Fe-emmâ ol ki. Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet اتجعلوفيها Orada yaratacak mısın? (Bakara 30) diye ismetine muhalif söz söylediler. Bu söz fi'1-hakî-ka itiraz tarikiyle değil idi. Belki hikmet-i hafiyyeyi istikşaf u masiyet-i halkı ta'zîm u inkâr cihetiyle idi. Nitekim mahallinde mübeyyendir. Ve bunda işaret vardır ki, dil-i arif felek-misâl nûr-ı şuhûdla münevver olmak riâyet-i ahkâm-ı şeriat ve muhâfaza-ı âdâb-ı tarikat hasebiyledir. Zîra amâl-ı zahirenin envârı kalbe suûd eder. Nitekim âsâr-ı ahvâl-i-kalb dahi cevârihe nüzul eder. Ve inşâna sıfat-ı melekiyye galebe edip melâ-i a'lâ gibi masum olmak bu manâdandır. El-hâsıl âdâb, envâru terk-i zulümât makûlesidir. Amme-i nâsa göre fiil ü terk müte'âkip olmakla [leyiü nehar]] halk olunup tecelli vü istitâre işaret blundu. Fe-emmâ/kümmel-i beşere göre nûrâniyyet dâimdir. Zîrâ bâtınları lâ leylî, velâ nehâr âlemindedir. Ve melâike dahi bu mesrebden fi'1-cümle feyz-i envâr-ı suveriyyeden mustağnîlerdir. Li-muharririhî; Şeş cihet nûr olıcak ademde Neylesün nûr-ı şemsi âlemde